


Five For Fighting

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Canon typical injuries, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: An illegal check into the boards against Kent and Jeff doesn't even think about it before retaliating. He might have to take five for fighting during the game, but defending his bf isn't a major penalty when they're at home.





	Five For Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Day 15  
> Kent/Swoops  
> Fight  
> “A little won’t hurt.”

Jeff hadn’t meant to get into a fight during the game. He hadn’t meant to drop gloves and hit the giant opposing d-man. But when the guy had boarded Kent, thinking hadn’t really occurred until after his knuckles were split on the guy’s cheek. He’d been repaid with a split lip and a black eye to boot. 

Kent was fine. Not even a bruise to show for the illegal check. 

Which he’d been repeating over and over since they got back to their place. 

“Yes. I get it. You’re fine and I’m an idiot. But I didn’t _know_ that you were fine at the time. It just happened.”

“It was still a boneheaded move. Five for fighting, really? You’ve tarnished your perfect record.”

Kent wasn’t fooling Jeff. He saw the glint in those eyes. 

“It was worth it. I’d defend my man any day.” Jeff pressed Kent against the wall, caressing his cheek with one hand and letting the other roam Kent’s body gently, as though checking for unseen injuries.

“It was kind of hot. You think you can make out with that lip and the eye?” Kent pressed close but didn’t close the last of the distance.

“A little won’t hurt.” Jeff leaned forward to capture Kent’s mouth and then groaned in pain as his split lip pulled against Kent’s chapped lips. 

“Ok, I was wrong, it can hurt.” He looked back at Kent who seemed concerned and slightly deflated. “Worth it though.”

He pulled Kent’s hip closer to him and reclosed the gap. This time he was prepared for the sting on his lip and worked through it.


End file.
